Frozen Spark
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: It's just a stupid little vignette about Ice Man and Elec Man.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man, it belongs to Capcom.

Well, this came about because I wanted to have Ice Man and Elec Man actually have a real conversation with each other. It doesn't really go anywhere, but I tried. It's kinda a crossing of continuities, since I'm using the Ice Man personality from Powered Up, and the Elec Man personality from the Archie comics. Quite frankly, Powered Up Elec Man terrifies me, and I honestly don't think I'd be able to write fabulous well enough to pull him off, anyway. (Though I'm not quite sure I got him right, anyway. Then again, this was written before the last couple issues came out.) Hee hee. So, this is what you get. Enjoy, or not. I guess it's up to you.

"Frozen Spark"  
By Skylark Starflower  
Started February 14, 2012  
Finished February 19, 2012

The crackling of the ice accompanied the sound of Ice Man's exhalation as he sealed off the little hideaway. He wasn't fooling himself, the ice wall wasn't impenetrable, but with luck, it wouldn't seem too out of place from the outside, and keep them hidden.

Once he was done with that, he sat back with a sigh before turning his attention to his companion. Everything had happened so quickly, he hadn't had the time to check the damage done. He had just grabbed him and run.

Elec Man laid still, eyes closed, but the barely audible hum from his processors was a good sign. It meant that whatever the problem was, his system backup was online and trying to find a way around it to get him up and running again. Provided it was a software problem, at least. Ice Man wasn't sure what he would do if he had to continue hauling him around. He wasn't built for power and Elec Man was a much heavier robot.

After determining that the damage to Elec Man was mostly superficial, the only thing left for Ice Man to do was wait. The Sniper Joe must have gotten in a lucky hit to take down Elec Man so easily; Ice Man knew the bigger robot was a lot tougher than that.

It was quiet in the makeshift cave, but it wasn't anything Ice Man hadn't dealt with before. He had done his tour of duty, as it were, carrying out several solo missions to frozen lands where no humans could safely travel. After all that, he found it strange to suddenly feel so lonely, given that his only company was currently unconscious.

He wrapped his arms around his legs, drawing them into his chest, and then buried his face in them. He stayed like that for several minutes, at one point keeping very still as he heard the Sniper Joe come back for another pass, but it failed to find them.

Ice Man was beginning to allow his systems to slip into sleep mode when a sudden noise drew his attention. He shifted his focus to his companion once again. Elec Man's fingers twitched slightly, but then he fell still again.

Ice Man sighed once more. He knew it would take a while for Elec Man's systems to repair themselves, even though the damage was minimal, but the waiting was driving him nuts.

"Stay cool, soldier…" he murmured to himself.

"Hmm?"

The reply was so quiet that at first, Ice Man wasn't sure he had actually heard anything. "Elec Man?"

A pause. "I'm awake."

"Are you okay, sir?"

Elec Man replied with a sardonic laugh. "If you can call being immobile 'okay', then I suppose so."

"Please don't be so negative, sir. I assume your guidance system will repair itself soon."

Ice Man didn't receive a reply, but Elec Man did roll his eyes over to study him, a sour expression on his face. After a few moments, it softened somewhat, and he looked away. "I guess I shouldn't be angry with you. This isn't your fault." To judge from his tone, however, he still was.

Silence fell once again. Ice Man didn't really know what to say to Elec Man. This was really the first time the two had been stuck together long enough to be able to talk, and it was pretty obvious Elec Man was in a bad mood. Ice Man couldn't blame him, though. The ease with which he was defeated had to sting; his ego would have a hard time dealing with it.

It surprised him when Elec Man spoke up. "So, what's the situation, anyway?"

"Ah, we… we're lying low…" Ice Man's voice suddenly became somewhat deeper and much more self assured. "The enemy unit is still in the area, so we've been forced down until such time as you are able to fully function again."

Elec Man frowned. "Why do you do that?"

"I'm sorry, sir, do what?"

"That… thing, with your voice."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

Elec Man fixed him with an irritated, but puzzled glare. How could he not notice his own voice changing? It wasn't the first time Elec Man had noticed this bizarre quirk in the little robot, either. It always seemed to be that much more pronounced each time he returned from his icy explorations, as well. "Huh."

Ice Man tipped his head to the side, much like a confused puppy and just as cute. Elec Man found himself unable to keep a small smile from his face; he wasn't immune to the little robot's cute charm.

"Look, don't worry about it. It's not important." Elec Man went quiet, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say next. It wasn't something he admitted to often, but he felt Ice Man deserved to hear it. "So… I guess you saved me back there…"

"Just doing what needed to be done, sir."

It surprised Ice Man when Elec Man's eyes narrowed and he replied in an angry tone. "Don't be so dismissive! I- I know that couldn't have been easy for you, and you know that it's not easy for me to accept help!" He stopped, his face flushing as he realised what he was saying. Every word was true, but to just blurt it out like that was completely unlike him. "I – that is –"

Ice Man put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. "It's okay, sir. I understand. I'm not trying to make light of the situation."

"Hmph." Elec Man looked away, his face still red with embarrassment. "Look, Ice Man, there's something you need to know." Ice Man said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but… that Sniper Joe didn't get me with a lucky shot, which I'm sure is what you think. Fact is, I screwed up, and left myself open. So you really did save my stupid ass there. …Thanks."

Ice Man didn't know how to respond to that. He had never heard Elec Man thank anyone before, let alone own up to a mistake. "Uh… you're welcome."

An awkward silence fell, and Ice Man turned his attention to his barrier. Though it was still winter, the weather was warm enough to have melted it somewhat, so he set about shoring it up. Elec Man took the time to check the progress of his system repairs, and found he could now move his neck and right arm. Also, while he couldn't yet generate the full charge he was usually capable of, he could produce enough electricity to at least defend himself. He was startled when Ice Man stopped what he was doing and darted to the back of their makeshift shelter. "What's up?"

Ice Man pointed to the wall, where a red light was steadily growing closer, refracting across the ice in such a way that could have been quite beautiful if it were not for the fact that it meant they were in trouble. "I think we've been found, sir…" His voice changed once again. "Prepare for combat, soldier."

Elec Man turned his head to face whatever was coming, as Ice man prepared to launch a barrage of Ice Slashers, and lifted his right arm, allowing an electric charge to build and dance across his fingertips.

The red light was now wavering across every inch of the ice as it began to melt, slowly at first, but then with alarming speed. Ice Man and Elec Man stayed as they were, prepared to attack when whatever it was on the other side broke through.

A tower of fire breached the ice and was immediately snuffed. Fire Man's face appeared on the other side of the hole and grinned before disappearing again.

"Hey, Mega Man! I found 'em! Over here!"

Ice Man and Elec Man let out a collective sigh of relief and relaxed their guard. Fire Man continued to melt away the protective ice wall so that they could get out. Since Elec Man still couldn't move most of his body, Ice Man hooked his hands under his shoulders and dragged him out until Guts Man, who had accompanied the others on their search, could reach him. The construction robot lifted Elec Man with ease, cradling the damaged robot to his chest with a gentleness that surprised Elec Man, but he said nothing.

"Time to go home, guys," said Mega Man, a happy smile on his face. Elec Man and Ice Man exchanged glances, a spark of understanding passing between the two before they both turned to Mega Man and nodded.

The End


End file.
